


even time cant dull my heart

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Trans Girl Ben, and child abuse, ben and bev are lesbians, mentions of drug abuse later, richie is a sad boy, slight angst I guess, stan and mike are cute as fuck, there will be smut, theyre like twenty six in this, we love a wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Stan and Mike are getting married, Richie reunites with his friends for the first time in eight years. Old feelings rekindle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be multichapter but half of it is written anyway so it shouldn’t take too long!

Richie grumbled to himself as he collected his luggage, flying first class was meant to at least guarantee him arriving on time. Instead, it meant he was four hours late, and Stan was blowing up his phone with annoyed calls. He was meant to be at the restaurant an hour ago, he decided to go straight to there - plane ache in all its glory. You’d think by now, Richie would be used to flying.

“Do you know Rizzo’s, on 32nd street?” Richie said as he got into a cab, the driver nodded in response and Richie settled into the seat as he left the airport. He hadn’t seen his friends in such a long time, a nervous bubble was forming in his stomach. Maybe it was guilt, he hadn’t even tried to come back.

“Rizzo’s” Richie’s driver announced, Richie handed him money with a healthy tip and made his way quickly into the busy restaurant.

“Is there a table reservation under Uris?” Richie asked the waiter who stood by the door.

“Yes, they’re expecting one more - I’ll show you through” Richie followed the waiter, into the back of the restaurant where six people surrounded a table - Richie smiling fondly as he laid eyes on them all.

“I’m so sorry everyone - you can’t rely on air travel” Richie announced, everyone spinning at his voice. Stan practically leaped out of his seat, small arms wrapping around Richie’s neck. Richie nuzzled into Stan’s shoulder, smelling in the ever familiar scent. Bev was next, her legs wrapping around his waist as he almost fell back into an unsuspecting young couple.

“Asshole, it’s been too fucking long” Bev grinned as he put her down, he kissed her head in response. Mike, Ben and Bill came in concession - Richie’s gangly arms wrapping them all up. Then, Richie literally felt his heart stop as Eddie stood up and smiled gently at him.

“Hey Eds, you don’t look like you’ve grown an inch sweetheart” Richie fell into the banter with ease, Eddie rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist - Richie could still rest his chin atop youthful brown curls.

“You’re still a lanky idiot” Eddie breathed out as they pulled away. Richie took the last seat at the head of the table, the group finally happy to be able to order.

“I’ll have a vodka and soda and the spaghetti” Richie smiled at the waiter, everyone else following suit. The conversation flowed easily, Richie was lucky no one mentioned his disappearing act.

“A baby on the way Denbrough, you’re growing up” Richie said as the conversation switched to Bill’s pregnant wife. Richie had met Audra a few years ago, she was a lovely woman who loved Bill with everything she had - you could see the feelings were reciprocated.

“Shame I can’t say the same for you” Bill retorted, Richie laughed into his food. Richie could lie and say it was surprising how well the group fit back together, but they’d shared a lot of their life together. They had an unbreakable bond of sorts.  
“Hey Mandy,” Richie turned away from the table as his assistant rang, “is everything okay?”.

“Marley almost killed the sitter, she gets very touchy when you’re not there” Mandy was laughing, that was typical of Marley.

“She’s high maintenance Mandy, she takes after her dad” Richie chuckled, suddenly he felt a very familiar sense he was being watched.

“It’s too late for you to check into the hotel now, is there somewhere you can stay until the morning?” Mandy asked, Richie turned to see his friends listening to his conversation.

“Yes I’m sure, give Marley a kiss from me. I’ll see you soon” Richie hung up, Bev leaned towards him.

“Marley? Do you have some secret love child you forgot to tell us about?” Bev asked, Richie threw his head back and barked out a laugh - that’s why his friends were staring at him like he’d grown three heads.

“If a love child comes in the shape of a golden retriever I found on the side of the road, then yes” Richie smirked, everyone around him dissolved into laughs.

“You really thought I was a fucking dad?” Richie asked.

“You never know with you, Trashmouth” Mike quipped, Richie shook his head at his friends. He was happy to be home.

“Turns out I cant check in until eleven am tomorrow, do any of you losers want to house me for a night?” Richie asked as he retrieved his money for the cheque.

“I have a spare room” Eddie offered, quicker than Richie expected.

“A sleepover with my gorgeous Eddie Spaghetti, I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Richie smirked.

“I’ll take back the offer, asshole” Eddie retorted as the seven losers gathered their things.

“After you’ve checked in, I want everyone around for brunch to talk wedding plans and you need your suit fitted” Stan pointed to Richie, who saluted in response. The seven left the restaurant after paying, Richie slinging his arm over Ben’s shoulder as she told him about the new building she was designing.  
       Richie dropped his bag in Eddie’s hallway. He lived in a small flat that overlooked the city, it was perfectly Eddie.

“Do you want tea?” Eddie asked, Richie nodded quickly. A black figure jumped in front of him, a small cat circling his legs and eyeing him suspiciously.

“That’s Boots” Eddie said as Richie bent down to stroke the cat. Richie saw she had two white front paws, hence the name he guessed.

“This place is lovely” Richie said as he joined Eddie in the kitchen, Boots trotting along beside him.

“It’s home, I like it” Eddie smiled pleasantly. Richie saw he hadn’t aged much, Eddie still looked youthful.

“So, Stan and Mike getting married. It’s nice” Richie spoke aimlessly, he often did.

“I’m happy for them, Mike’s been great for Stan recently” Eddie told him, Richie couldn’t ignore the pang of guilt that went through him at Eddie’s words. Richie was aware of Stan’s problems with his mental health, but Richie still hadn’t come back to New York. It was selfish of him, Stan seemed to understand without Richie explaining - he was good at that.

“What about you? Any boyfriends in the picture?” Richie asked, looking around the apartment to see anything. Richie spotted a scan picture on Eddie’s fridge, that must’ve been Bill’s.

“I recently broke up with Mark, we weren’t on the same page” Eddie shrugged, passing Richie a hot tea. Richie shouldn’t be jealous that Eddie found someone, but his childhood crush never really went away. If you could call it a crush, Richie had been in love with Eddie since they were fourteen.

“I’m sorry to hear that Eds” Richie sighed, Eddie shrugged in response.

“I’m guessing there’s no one in your life at the moment?” Eddie questioned, Richie shook his head quickly.

“I think I focus too much on my work to find anyone” Richie admitted. He was rarely this honest, something about being around his old friends and Eddie made him that way.

“Let me show you to the spare room, there’s clean linen and everything” Richie followed Eddie, retrieving his bag on the way. The spare room was small, painted a faint yellow that reminded Richie of a sweater Eddie used to own. God, this was going to be a long week. 


	2. Chapter 2

Richie woke up early, the sun attacking his eyelids as he yawned lazily. He rolled over to check his phone, a text from Stan and an update from his assistant was all that greeted him. Nothing important, he rolled out of bed - pulling on a t shirt and padding out into the hallway to find Eddie.

“I think that’s all of it” Eddie was talking to someone, Richie soon realised who it was when both people turned to him. Mark, Eddie’s ex, was eyeing Richie with disgust.

“Didn’t take you long” Mark said to Eddie, who shook his head so quickly Richie was almost offended.

“We’ve never met, I’m Eddie’s childhood friend-“

“You’re Richie, I know” Mark finished for him, Mark was kind of an asshole. Richie wasn’t being subjective either, Mark just had the air of a complete dick.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Mark, enjoy your day” Richie fake smiled, just as Boots purred at his feet. Richie bent down to pick her up, carrying her into the kitchen to allow Eddie to say goodbye.

“She’s never good with people” Eddie said as he joined them in the kitchen, Richie was scratching behind the cats ears.

“Everything likes me, I almost had a house full of strays but my assistant told me it wasn’t advisable” Richie told Eddie, whose eyebrows raised at the word assistant.

“Look at Trashmouth, an assistant and everything” Eddie teased. Richie put Boots down, she trotted over to Eddie and rubbed against his legs until Eddie bent down to pet her.

“Stan wants us at his around one,” Eddie said, Richie could see he was debating his next words, “do you need to check in?”.

“The hotel allows check in from eleven until five, so I-“

“I mean, is everything paid for?”

“Oh, no- uh, Mandy pays nightly for me to stay in hotels. It’s a force of habit” Richie shrugged.

“Did you want to stay at mine for the next few days? It’s free, and Boots will have some company whilst I’m at work?” Eddie offered, Richie should say no. Staying with Eddie would be so domestic. But Richie couldn’t say no.

“I’d love to! I’ll call Mandy and tell her to cancel the night- I’ll probably lose out on a deposit or something but it should be okay. If you’re sure?” Richie felt giddy, he really needed to grow up.

“I’m more than sure, now go shower so we can go to Stan’s” Eddie grinned, turning around to make coffee as Richie looked for the bathroom. Richie found towels, showered in record time and returned to his room to change. He retrieved the towel and found Eddie sat on his couch with a newspaper. He dried the ends of his hair and peered over Eddie’s shoulder.

“You know I hate it when people read over me” Eddie grumbled, he really hadn’t changed that much.

“I hope you don’t mind but I used some of your strawberry shampoo, it smells fucking great Eds” Richie climbed over the couch and stole a sip of Eddie’s coffee.

“God, you still have it black without sugar. You’re an animal” Richie stuck his tongue out, Eddie glared at him as he took his cup back.   
        Stan welcomed the pair into his apartment, it was a gorgeous place Richie had only seen through FaceTime tours.

“Bev’s out having a smoke, not sure if you want to join her” Stan said, Eddie joining the others around the dining table. Richie jogged to the balcony, sliding the door and wrapping his arms around Bev’s waist.

“I know that’s not my girlfriend because she’s smaller than me - is Tozier begging for a smoke?” Bev joked, spinning around in Richie’s arms.

“Please Miss Marsh, I owe you” Richie pouted and she fished out a cigarette for him.

“You smell nice” Bev pointed out, ruffling her hand through his drying curls.

“Eddie’s strawberry shampoo” Richie smirked, Bev turned to him properly then.

“You’re staying with him? Is that a good idea?” Bev lowered her voice and Richie took a long drag from his cigarette.

“It’s probably not the best idea Bevvie, but I can’t say no to him” Richie shrugged, flicking the ash and running his free hand across his face.

“I’m glad you’re here y’know, we’ve all missed you so fucking much. I know why you went away, but we’ll always be here - okay?” Bev snaked an arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Richie pressed a swift kiss to fiery red hair, a silent thank you.

“Brunch is ready” Bill called, the pair of them following him inside. Richie sat down next to Eddie, an instinct almost.

“So, the country house is booked out for us all in three days time,” Stan started, barely giving anyone enough time to start eating, “in the meantime, there’s suits and dresses and bachel-“.

“Is Mr fucking Uris allowing a bachelor party?” Richie dropped his fork on the plate, a few jumping at the clatter.

“Yes I am, you and Bev are with me. Bill, Ben and Eddie with Mike” Stan was trying to hide a smirk, Richie could see it in his eyes. Bev clapped in excitement, a devious smile growing on her lips. Richie knew they’d get Stan absolutely fucked up, even if Richie tried not to drink too much - a bachelor party for his very best friend in the world was an exception.

“Anyway, that aside,” Mike continued, his thumb rubbing circles around Stan’s knuckles, “Richie and Eddie you’re both due for your suit fitting tomorrow around four”.

“I don’t have work then” Eddie interjected, Mike nodded.

“Ladies, you both have your dresses and Bill already has his suit,” Mike pointed out, “because Bill is almost as organised as Stan”. Bill stuck his tongue out in response.

“I have to go pick my hire car up from the garage today, I can drive us from your place tomorrow?” Richie looked towards Eddie, who nodded quickly.

“You’re staying at Eddie’s?” Ben asked, her face portraying the same reaction as Bev’s. Richie was too busy explaining how it was easier to stay at Eddie’s, to see Bill and Eddie sharing a silent conversation with their eyes.   
      Richie dangled the keys as Eddie tried to find his left shoe, dancing around Boots and finally finding it under the couch.

“She has an obsession with my shoes” Eddie sighed, stroking his cat before following Richie out of the apartment and down into the parking garage. Richie had driven in New York before, he preferred to rather than catch cabs everywhere.

“Stan texted the address, I’ll put it in” Eddie started fiddling with the car, Richie tuned the radio to his station - Connor was filling in his spot.

“It says it’s a twenty minute drive” Eddie leaned back into the seat as Richie pulled out of the garage and followed the GPS. Conversation was easy with Eddie, they talked about work and home. Pulling into the tailor, Richie shut off the engine and followed Eddie inside.

“We’re here for best man suits, under Uris or Hanlon?” Eddie asked, they were shown into a pristine room with suits adorning the walls. Richie milled around, the suits came in all patterns and sizes.

“We have Kaspbrak and Tozier?” the tailor called, the pair following him into the changing cubicles. Richie changed quickly, the suit was a navy check - complete with a white shirt and matching blue tie. Opening the curtain quietly, Richie was met by Eddie looking in the mirror. The shit for him perfectly - it complimented his thighs and ass and hugged his waist.

“Well Eds, don’t you look dashing” Richie grinned, Eddie whipped around and eyed Richie up and down.

“Might have to marry you myself if you look like that” Richie joked, Eddie blushed and Richie looked down at the shiny black dress shoes. Eddie moved forward to smooth out Richie’s suit, small hands dancing around the lapels. Richie leaned forward involuntarily - Eddie’s touch was inviting.

“How are they?” The tailor asked, both boys nodded quickly and Eddie moved away from Richie.

“They’re perfect, thank you” Eddie smiled gratefully and went to change back into his clothes. Once both of them were changed and he suits bagged up, Richie placed them across his back seats carefully. This was going to be a very long week. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is smutty lmao

“Now, what does your daddy have to eat?” Richie surveyed Eddie’s cupboard contents. Boots purred from his feet, he bent down to pick her up as he pulled out ingredients for garlic chicken.

“I thought I’d be a dutiful guest and cook him something, how does that sound?” Richie scratched behind Boots’ ears and received a meow in response.   
The front door opened just as Richie plated up the food, Boots trotting away to greet her owner.

“Something smells good” Eddie sighed as he rounded the corner. Dressed in blue scrubs, Richie thought he looked fucking adorable.

“I thought I’d cook you dinner, for housing me and everything” Richie grinned, placing the two plates on Eddie’s small table and throwing the apron on the kitchen side.

“You even washed up around yourself! Tozier, are you feeling okay?” Eddie grinned as he sat down. Richie unscrewed a wine bottle and filled up to glasses, leaning the bottle next to them as he joined Eddie at the table.

“Bob appetite my friend” Richie overdramatised, Eddie started tucking in straight away. Even Richie thought he cooking was on par, but that was only thanks to his celebrity chef friend and her amazing recipe book.

“Oh my god,” Eddie practically moaned around his fork, “this is so good”. Richie winked in response, only because his mouth was full of food.

“Bachelor parties tomorrow night? What do you have planned for Mikey boy?” Richie settled his fork down and took a few gulps of wine.

“Now, that would be telling - you’ll find out” Eddie finished as well, Richie standing up almost instantly to wash the two plates so there no was cleaning to be done.

“I’ve been binge watching Friends after work for the last few weeks - did you and the wine want to join me?” Eddie asked, Richie nodded eagerly. All of this seemed so domestic to Richie, but he really wasn’t complaining. It was as if he was living his own dream without actually admitting to Eddie he was still hopelessly in love with him.   
      Two bottles of wine later, both Richie and Eddie were tipsy and Friends was long forgotten in the background.

“So, you basically told the big boss to fuck off and still got a job in one of the best slots on radio?” Eddie giggled, Richie nodded proudly.

“I think he was impressed someone stood up to him for once, I’m his personal protege now” Richie shrugged, drinking his last sip of wine.

“I’ve missed you,” Eddie was quiet now, his voice pensive, “I mean, everyone has. But I’ve missed you so much”. Richie felt the guilt seep in, something he’d been trying to avoid for the last couple of days.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back. I couldn’t face- couldn’t face myself really, I was a shit person until a year ago,” Richie admitted, “until a peer told me I needed to grow the fuck up and change or this industry would eat me alive”.

“You should’ve come home, to us. You know we love you” Eddie gulped, Richie gaged his face for any reaction.

“I love you all, I was too in my own head” Richie reached out to wipe away the curls falling onto Eddie’s forehead.

“I like your hair grown out” Richie smiled to himself, his hand not falling from Eddie’s face. Eddie creeped forward, resting on his knees.

“Do you want to know why I broke up with Mark?” Eddie asked, Richie couldn’t help his eyes as they flicked down to Eddie’s lips.

“Eds, no offence - but I don’t need to hear about asshole Mark right now” Richie leaned in, Eddie’s eyes fluttering closed as Richie gently pressed his lips to Eddie’s.

“I didn’t love him” Eddie whispered against Richie’s lips, Richie cupped Eddie’s jaw and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Eddie moved so he was straddling Richie’s waist, Richie licked against Eddie’s bottom lip and enticed a moan from the smaller man.

“Bedroom?” Eddie asked breathlessly, Richie nodded eagerly and hooked his arms around Eddie’s waist to carry him to Eddie’s room. Eddie kissed down his jaw as Richie opened the door and kicked it shut with his foot. He let Eddie down onto the bed, immediately connecting their lips as he hovered over him.

“You want this, don’t you?” Richie pulled away briefly to look down at Eddie. Eddie’s cheeks were flushed, his lips kissed pink.

“Yes, I have for years” Eddie pulled Richie by the collar and kissed him again - Richie fell into this easily. Richie pulled off his own t shirt and Eddie did the same - his small fingers finding Richie’s belt and unbuckling it as Richie kissed his collarbones lightly. Richie pulled off his jeans, tossing them aside and watching as Eddie removed his sweats. Richie reached down to cup Eddie’s ass, a moan falling from his lips.

“I’ve wanted this for so fucking long” Richie whispered, sucking a red mark just under Eddie’s earlobe.

“Well, hurry up then” Eddie was just as fiery in bed, Richie liked that. Richie connected their lips again, grinding down and meeting Eddie’s crotch.

“Fuck,” Richie’s head fall against Eddie’s.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Eddie asked impatiently, Richie moved down to strip Eddie of his boxers.

“Do you hav-“

“Top drawer” Eddie cut him off, Richie reached over to retrieve the live and a condom. He coated his fingers and spread Eddie’s thighs gently - the smaller man watching him with lustful eyes. He pressed a finger into Eddie, Eddie cursing under his breath as Richie worked him open.

“Rich, I’m ready” Eddie moaned out as Richie pulled three fingers from him. Hastily, Richie took off his own boxers and pulled the condom.

“Can I ride you?” Eddie asked, Richie almost came right there. Richie nodded, Eddie straddled his waist and pushed down onto Richie’s dick.

“Oh fuck” Eddie moaned out, Richie grabbed at his hips and thrusted upwards to meet Eddie’s grinding. Eddie threw his head back, Richie’s name falling from his lips. Richie just watched in awe, Eddie was so fucking pretty. Eddie leaned forward, resting his palms on Richie’s chest and motioning for Richie to sit up slightly. As soon as he did, Eddie kissed him passionately - resting his forehead on Richie’s and moaning obscenely.

“I’m not gonna last long” Richie breathed out, Eddie nodded and Richie moved one of his hands to get Eddie off at the same time. Eddie came in a call of Richie’s name and Richie came soon after, Eddie on his lips.

“Fuck,” Richie reached over to retrieve some tissues and wipe the pair of them up - throwing them away along with the condom.

“That was amazing” Eddie breathed against his chest, Richie looked down at him and pressed a soft kiss to his hairline. They fell asleep shortly after, curled up in each other for the first time in years. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Richie woke up, he was naked in Eddie’s bed but there no was no Eddie. He groaned out loud, reaching down to find his boxers and pulling them on before heading out to the kitchen.

**work until late. if i don’t see you before the parties - i’ll see you tomorrow**

Eddie’s neat cursive glared out at him from the kitchen door. Did Eddie regret last night? Richie certainly didn’t. He picked up his phone and found Bev’s contact.

“Hey Richie, are you ready to get fucked up?!” Bev called down the phone, Richie rubbed his forehead.

“Me and Eddie fucked and he left early in the morning to avoid me” Richie blurred out, there was silence on the end of the phone before Richie heard Beverly swear at him.

“You’re a fucking idiot Tozier, I’m coming over” Bev hung up, Richie threw his phone down and groaned into his hands. Richie knew Eddie didn’t have work this early today - he was fucking avoiding him. Sure, they’d had sex after Richie had been pining after Eddie for years but that didn’t have to ruin anything.   
Bev let herself in, bending down to stroke Boots as she found Richie in Eddie’s kitchen.

“We all knew you’d both do some dumb shit like this” Bev said, leaning back against the counter and frowning at him.

“Do you love him, still?” Bev asked, Richie gulped before nodding.

“Then why did you leave?, Richie knew the question was coming at some point, “don’t give me any bullshit Tozier - I want everything”.

“College was different, I felt weird without you all there and I sort of spiralled out,” Richie rubbed his forehead before continuing, “I got kicked out for smoking weed and my parents were pissed off, obviously”.

“I know this, what’s your point?” Bev pointed out and Richie nodded.

“I had to start out as shitty intern at the local radio station and I got kicked about for months - until someone saw something in me and put me in a temporary spot,” Richie sighed, “I lapped up the attention and got caught in shit I never want to go back to - I didn’t want any of you to see how I was the last few years”.

“What do you mean?”

“Drugs Bev, there were a shit ton and I was stupid enough to get into them. Turned me into a dick and I was hooked, I was a nasty piece of shit Bev - you all would’ve hated me” Richie turned away from her stare, busying himself with Eddie’s mugs.

“You should’ve come home to us, we couldn’t hate you Richie” Bev wrapped her arms around his waist protectively, resting her head on Richie’s back.

“I didn’t want Eddie to be stuck with me, I wanted him to be happy with someone clean and good. That’s why I stayed away from him in particular, but trust me - I never stopped loving him” Richie held her hands in his own, for comfort.

“Somehow, I think you two will always gravitate back to each other” Bev sighed, Richie turned around and hugged her properly. He needed to talk to Stan, after the wedding, explain why he’d been away properly. Eddie was a priority, but that could wait until the journey to the country house tomorrow.   
      Richie led Stan and Bev into a favourite club of his, he’d been tempted to book a private room but Stan had specifically told him he just wanted to get drunk - no theatrics.

“I’ll have six tequila shots please, we’re celebrating my best friend here’s last few days of freedom” Richie grinned, hands on Stan’s shoulders.

“I always hated that phrase” Stan grumbled, but his face with split into a smile.   
     By twelve, it was safe to say the three were shit faced. They were currently skipping down a street, a useless song falling from their lips as they laughed together.

“Rich, Richie wait” Stan hung back, Richie turned around with a wide grin.

“Thank you, for everything Trashmouth. Don’t know if I’d be here without your dumb ass - and you Bev” Stan smiled fondly at them both, his eyes twinkling under the street lights. Richie leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss on Stan’s cheek.

“I love you a lot Staniel, I’m happy you and Mike got each other” Richie threw his arm around Stan’s shoulder - Bev under the other one.

“We really are saps, aren’t we?” Bev was teary eyed, Richie knew he matched her.

“Let’s Get Staniel home to Mike, even if it breaks tradition” Richie grinned, and the three walked towards Stan’s apartment.

“Mike!” Stan jumped on his fiancée as they crossed the threshold - arms wrapping around his neck as he peppered kisses over his face.

“Benny passed out in the guest room, I’d suggested you could stay as well? Eddie’s in the kitchen making himself coffee and Bill has taken the couch” Mike informed them, Bev set off for their guest room as Mike manoeuvred Stan into their bedroom. Bill waved lazily from the couch in response to his name. Richie went to find Eddie.

“Eds, my gorgeous Eds” Richie announced, Eddie spinning around with a beautiful drunken smile.

“Rich, God, you’re as drunk as me” Eddie sighed as Richie pulled him in for an awkward side hug.

“Eddie, you don’t regret last night do you?” Richie asked, looking down to gage his reaction. Eddie looked away for a second before meeting Richie’s gaze. It was like they were seventeen again, two blushing teenagers who kissed accidentally after a night at Bill’s.

“No, I was worried you would” Eddie said honestly, Richie leaned down to press a swift kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“No making out in my kitchen” Mike said as he found a glass for Stan. Richie felt Eddie laugh against his shoulder - Mike watched them with a fond expression.

“I’ll go get the floor sorted, Bill’s too drunk to even try to pry him off the couch” Eddie said, taking his mug and making his way to the living room.

“I’m glad you two are working things out - I’ve seen how much he missed you” Mike said.

“I’ve missed him, I’ve missed you all” Richie replied.

“You’ve always got a home here with us” Mike said before disappearing into his bedroom. Richie joined Eddie on the floor moments later, pulling him in as soon as they were comfortable. He realised that this was the first time in a while he felt safe, these people were his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of drug abuse again in this chapter

Richie threw his bag in the backseat along with Eddie’s suitcase. They were driving up to the gorgeous house Stan and Mike were set to wed in - it was an hour up the road and Richie had offered to take Eddie.

“That’s Boots sorted, I hope she doesn’t scratch him like last time” Eddie sighed, getting into the passenger seat and almost immediately taking off his shoes. Eddie never liked to travel with his shoes on.

“She’ll be fine, now, are we ready?” Richie asked, typing the address in the GPS.

“Yes, everything’s sorted. Let’s go get our best friends married” Eddie grinned, fond set in his eyes.  
     The others were already there when Richie and Eddie arrived - only because they stopped at a McDonald’s for breakfast muffins and coffee.

“I uh- booked two rooms but I was wondering if you wanted it changed to a double?” Stan asked as the pair walked into the foyer. Richie looked down at Eddie who nodded in response. Stan set off to change the room and returned with a room key.

“You’re in the same bit as Ben, Bev, Bill and Audra - I’ll show you the way” Stan looked worried, he was probably stressing about the wedding tomorrow. Stan liked everything to be perfect, all of the losers knew this. Richie just wished he’d enjoy his time.

“Everything set Staniel?” Richie asked as they followed him to their room.

“Almost, the seating plan is proving an issue. Aunt Petunia and Aunt Yvonne don’t get along so we have to sit them away from each other - one night the old ladies could just suck it up” Stan grumbled, Richie chuckled. He’d met most of Stan’s family, he’d been there for a lot of family parties throughout their teen years.

“Richie!” Richie heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Andrea coming towards him. Richie held out his arms, pulling her into a hug.

“Look at you, you need to shave” she grabbed his chin and fretted over him for a minute - she’d always cared for him like a son.

“That’s first on my get ready list Andrea, I assure you” Richie smirked, she rolled her eyes at him much like Stan.

“Eddie darling, I like your hair” Andrea hugged Eddie next, Eddie melting into her just as easily. Donald and Andrea had been great for the losers growing up, their house - like Bill’s - was a solace away from Eddie’s mom.

“Thank you Andrea” he smiled gratefully at her and Stan pulled her away to help him with something so the pair could settle into their room. It was gorgeous inside, a large bed with an ensuite bathroom - that included a bath that could fit the entire wedding party in.

“God, this is lovely” Eddie took in the room and Richie crowded into his space.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asked, Eddie nodded with a smirk. Richie tilted Eddie’s chin with his finger and pressed their lips together, Eddie melting into the kiss instantly. It felt so natural and right, like they were two puzzles pieces made to slot together. There was a knock on their door and Richie grumbled as Eddie went to answer it.

“We’re all going down for lunch, Georgie’s just arrived with mom and dad” Bill said, Richie moved past Eddie and Bill at the mention of the Denbrough’s. He met them at the foyer, Georgie waving cheerily at him from by his parents.

“Jesus Georgie, you’ve grown” Richie grinned as he greeted them.

“That usually happens as you age” Georgie retorted, Richie liked that. He greeted Zach and Sharon, before freezing as the doors opened. His Ma and Dad entered, they had barely changed over the years.

“Rich” his Ma said, immediately yanking him in for a tight hug.

“Hey Momma” Richie held her close, breathing in the familiar smell of home on her clothes.

“You need a haircut son” his dad said, Richie rolled his eyes but he was soon pulled in for another hug from his dad. He’d missed them both dearly, even if they didn’t understand him as a person they’d always done their best by Richie through the years.

“I’m going to go and get some lunch Rich” Eddie said quietly, Maggie’s eyes widened momentarily.

“Eddie! Long time no see sweetie, how are you?” Maggie asked.

“I’m good, how have you been?” Richie turned to his dad as Eddie talked to him Ma.

“Is everything okay son? Y’know your Ma and I worry, we’re sorry if you-“

“Everything’s great Dad, I promise. Don’t apologise” he told him, something felt easier now. Like having Eddie by his side, surrounded by people he’d called family for years, eased the pressure he’d be building onto himself for the past eight years.  
      All of the guests that were eating sat down together, Richie by his parents and Eddie. His parents didn’t ask about him and Eddie, it was like they’d known all along something would happen. Maybe if Richie wasn’t so much of an ass, it would’ve been sooner. After dinner, Richie finally caught up with Stan.

“Hey, you good Stanny?” Richie asked, Stan exhaled slowly before nodding.

“I think everything’s worked out Rich, I really do” Stan sounded so happy in that moment, Richie felt his heart swell.

“I’m happy for you, I really am. I’m sorry I haven’t been around, I’ll tell you why in due course. Just know Stan, I love you” Richie said, Stan nodded before hugging his best friend.

“Now get to bed, you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow” Richie kissed Stan’s head before waving him goodbye and heading in the direction of his and Eddie’s room. Eddie was waiting, dressed in his pyjamas and scrolling through his phone. Richie pulled off his shoes and jeans, flopping on the bed next to Eddie with a loud sigh.

“What’s up Eds?” Richie took one look at Eddie’s face and registered something was up.

“Just seeing you with your parents, sort of reminded me of Mom,” Eddie sighed, looking away from Richie, “I know I should hate her Rich, after what she did. But I still feel guilty for leaving her”. Richie sat up, taking Eddie’s jaw in his hands.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty Eds, she lied to you for years, tried to force you into the closet” Richie rubbed Eddie’s cheek bone lightly.

“I know, I even miss her sometimes. That’s just sounds crazy” Eddie shrugged, Richie shook his head in response. He pressed a light kiss to Eddie’s lips before pulling away and looking at Eddie properly.

“You’re allowed to miss her” Richie said honestly. Eddie nodded, meeting Richie’s eyes.

“Are you ready to talk? About why you didn’t come home?” Eddie asked, Richie gulped before nodding and settling back against the headboard.

“You know I got kicked out of college, it kind of kicked off from there. My parents were pissed so I couldn’t go back to them,” Richie pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing, “I wanted to be on the radio so desperately, I started in some shitty position until I got a permanent spot and the popularity got to me”. Richie wasn’t sure he wanted to continue, tell Eddie everything. But he knew he had to,

“I turned to some dark shit, drugs are everywhere in the business and they’re easily accessible. Ruined me for a long time, I didn’t want to push that onto any of you” Richie couldn’t look at Eddie anymore, “I was an asshole whilst I was on them - temperamental and just a shitty person”. Richie stopped, he felt the bed move and Eddie was next to him a curled up against his side.

“We all wanted you home Rich, you know that don’t you?” Eddie looked up at him as Richie met his eyes.

“I’m sorry I left, all that distance and time really didn’t stop me from loving you” Richie said, wiping away the curls that had fallen against Eddie’s forehead.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Eddie leaned up and kissed him softly, “and I never stopped loving you either”. Richie kissed him properly now, hearing those words come out of Eddie’s mouth was really all Richie ever needed.

“Let’s get some sleep, big day ahead tomorrow” Eddie whispered against his lips, and the pair curled up with each other. Richie waited until he could hear Eddie’s faint breathing, pressing a kiss to his forehead and whispering, “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always much appreciated!


End file.
